The Heart of Friendship
by LuCkYgReEnBeAr
Summary: Koji doesn't like Takuya's selfish and spoiled sister, Teteinya.But when an old friend comes back, can they work together to help each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this story!

And remember… I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! I own all the characters I've created!

Oh and my character, Teteinya is the legendary warrior of Life (Twilightmon and Magdelenemon) just so you know ) and she can also fusion evolve and unify evolve (there not at the part when Takuya and Koji become Susamomon (SP?)

Sooo… enjoy the first chapter!

The Heart of Friendship

Chapter 1

The One and Only Teteinya!

It was a dark and cold night in the Digital World. Rain was pouring and a black cloud covered the sun. The digidestiends were in a cave, making camp. Everyone was making food and getting camp set up. That is… everyone except Teteinya Kanbara. Takuya's little sister, was sitting in the far corner of the cave, not doing absolutely anything to help. Koji and Koichi were making the fire while; Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were making the food. Koji happened to notice Teteinya doing absolutely nothing and sitting on her throne like, a little selfish princess, she is!

Seeing that Takuya wasn't going to do anything about it, Koji decided to take Teteinya on. Koji got up and walked over to her. "You know Teteinya, it would help if you can help us with making our food" Koji said as, Teteinya looked up. She might have beautiful dark brown hair and hazel eyes. And she might look cute with her, red and white shirt and her denim shorts with red suede shoes… but looks can be deceiving. "And I should help you because…?" Teteinya said as, she got up and looked Koji in the eye. "Because you can be non- selfish and spoiled for once, and come help us for once" Koji said as, he was trying to look more scarier than her. Teteinya might be shorter than him but wasn't scared about anything. "Yeah right" Teteinya said with a smirk.

"You little-" Koji started as, someone put their arm in front of him. "Takuya" Koji said as he looked up at Takuya who backed him away from Teteinya. Takuya shook his head and, with a heavy sigh Koji calmed down. Takuya overheard the whole conversation with the two of them and broke of their fight. "Teteinya please don't start a fight" Takuya said as, Teteinya frowned and sat back down in the far corner of the cave. Takuya sighed and turned back to Koji. Takuya gave him a look, as Koji was about to speak. " That's enough Koji! Takuya said. "But, Takuya she doesn't deserve to have sprits of Life!" Koji said. Takuya shook his head and went back to the others, who watched everything. "Takuya-" Koji started. "Forget it Koji" Takuya said. "You will never understand" Takuya said as, he sat back down with the others. Koji gave a puzzled look as; he didn't understand what he meant.

Did you like it? I hope you did!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

ONCE AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I only own my cool characters!

Alright! This is chapter 2!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Talk

It stopped raining and the dark cloud finally moved away from the sun. It was finally a bright, sunny day and the digidestiends were walking through a huge forest. Teteinya, who was always last, walked by herself with her d-tector (A/N her d-tector is baby purple, not like Zoe's, but is whole baby purple) in her hand. Teteinya was right behind, Zoe and JP who were walking quietly. Tommy was right in front of them with, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. Takuya was calm for once as; he led the group with Koji and Koichi behind him and went down a one-way path.

Koji happened too glance back at Teteinya who was, looking at the trees. Koji turned away as, he walked up to Takuya. "Takuya aren't you a bit concerned about Teteinya?" Koji whispered to Takuya. Takuya turned back, to see the whole group a little hasty, with Teteinya behind them. "Worried about what?" Takuya asked as, he looked forward again. "Takuya, you know how selfish and spoiled she is" Koji said. Takuya sighed as; he said, "Think whatever you like but, you two are more alike than you think".

"How are we more alike?" Koji asked, confused. "Well… let's just say the two of you as each other" Takuya whispered back. "I don't understand" Koji said. "Look, just go talk to her, Koji" Takuya said as, he motioned his head over to Teteinya. Koji looked back at Teteinya, who was now looking at her d-tector. "Do I really deserve these spirits?" Teteinya thought to herself as, her spirits showed their faces. "How did I deserve these spirits and how can they have chosen me, instead of someone else?" Teteinya thought to herself as, questions kept going inside her mind.

"I don't get it… how can we be more alike?" Koji asked, confused. "Something wrong, Koji?" Koichi asked, breaking into his thoughts. "Oh nothing" Koji said, as he walked a little faster. All of a sudden, a dark figure fired something.

"DARK SHADE BLAZE!"

A dark blue blast came right in front of the group. "Everybody move!" Takuya cried as, everyone got out of the way.

Who's firing at the group? And when's Koji going to learn…? --

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Once again… I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I only own my characters!

Well… enough said! Let's get on with the story!

Chapter 3

Chentatsumon

A dark warrior stood in front of the group. She was a female dark knight with long blonde hair. Her eyes glowed an eerie red as, she saw Teteinya. "Teteinya!" she cried as, she grabbed her sword and was about to attack. Teteinya got out of the way and landed near the bushes. "NIGHT SHADE BLAZE!" the warrior cried again as, the dark blue blast missed Teteinya by a hair. Koji and Takuya quickly unified evolve into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. "Just who are you!" MagnaGarurumon demanded. "I am Chentatsumon, legendary Archangel of Death!" she cried as, she hit another attack. "DEAH SICKLE!" she cried as, she a deadly sickle blast headed towards EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon."Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon cried as, his attack was blocked.

"What!" they cried as, Crusadermon stood in front of Chentatsumon. "Crusadermon!" they cried as, Dynasmon joined next to her. "Relax, were only here for Teteinya!" Crusadermon said as, she pointed at Teteinya. "Fine!" she cried as, she emerged from the bushes and unified evolve into MetalMagdelenemon. "Perfect" Dynasmon said as, he and Crusadermon got out of in front of Chentatsumon. "Get her!" Crusadermon ordered as, Chentatsumon obeyed and ran towards Chentatsumon. The gold warrior of life with her long white hair, MetalMagdelenemon crossed swords with her staff.

But when, MetalMagdelenemon looked at Chentatsumon, she gasped as, she saw…

Oh well got to go!

Who's this Chentatsumon and why is she only after Teteinya?

Well you'll have to see the next chapter!

Please Review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Awright! Here's chapter 4!

And… I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I only own my characters!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4

Kora?

MetalMagdelenemon and Chentatsumon were face to face, while crossing swords with each other. When, MetalMagdelenemon looked at Chentatsumon, she gasped as, she saw… a human! "What? You're a…" MetalMagdelenemon said as she saw a human girl with long black hair with bangs all around her forehead. Her dark blue eyes stared into Teteinya's as, her human form showed. "Kora?" Teteinya said as, she let her guard down. "Destroy!" Kora cried as, she pushed her away with her 'Night shade blaze!' attack. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried as, she fell in her human form into MagnaGarurumon's arms. "Teteinya!" EmperorGreymon cried as, Chentatsumon was about to attack them when something stopped her. When, she saw Teteinya hurt she suddenly gasped and stopped her attack. She suddenly remembered something from her past.

-Flashback-

A little long black-haired girl was standing behind a little Teteinya (Their four years old! ) they were in a playground behind, the big slide and two big bullies were beating up Teteinya when she was protecting the little black-haired girl. When, they were done the two bullies walked away and Teteinya was on the ground. The little black-haired girl ran up to her. Teteinya stood up and looked at the girl. "You oki?" Teteinya asked. "Yeah" the little girl replied. "I thought you were with the other girls?" "Yeah but… they're really not my friends" Teteinya said. "Can I be your friend?" the black-haired girl asked. "Oki my name's Teteinya, what's yours?" Teteinya asked. "My name's Kora, let's be best fwends" Kora said with a big smile. "Best fwends" Teteinya said as, they hugged each other.

-End of Flashback-

Chentatsumon was stood there in horror as she saw Teteinya unconscious in MagnaGarurumon's arms. "Teteinya…" Chentatsumon said as, she backed away. "What's going on?" EmperorGreymon asked from the battle with Crusadermon. "What?" Dynasmon said as, as Chentatsumon put her hands over her head. "Teteinyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she cried as, Teteinya's d-tector started to glow. "Huh?" MagnaGarurumon said as, they were both consumed by a bright pink light.

Wasn't that cute with Teteinya and Kora when they were little? ))))))) Anyways, what happened with MagnaGarurumon and Teteinya?

Well that's it for now! Bye!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Before we all start… I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I only own my characters!

Well, enough said let's get the story started!

Chapter 5

Sanya and Krei

It took a matter of seconds but Koji finally woke up. "Huh?" Koji said as, he found himself in a dark area. Koji looked around as, he remembered the battle with the royal knights and Chentatsumon. And remembering what Teteinya called her. "Kora?" Koji said as, he saw Teteinya unconscious on the floor next to his feet. "Teteinya wake up!" Koji said as, he nudged her gently. "Huh?" Teteinya said as, she saw Koji standing in front of her. Teteinya got up as she took a look around. "Where are we?" Teteinya asked as, she saw everything was pitch black. "You tell me" Koji said as, he walked up next to her. "How did your d-tector do all of this?" Koji asked as, Teteinya got her d-tector out and saw it had static. Koji got out his d-tector out and it also had static. "Your asking the wrong person, Koji" Teteinya said as, she looked around. "Well we must've been brought here for a reason?" Koji said as, he and Teteinya were now suddenly in a house.

"What's going on?" Teteinya asked as, she looked around. "It's my house" Teteinya said in shock as, she figured out where they were. "Your house?" Koji said in disbelief as, he took a good look around. Then, all of a sudden they saw an 8-year old Teteinya walking by them. "That's me when he was eight!" Teteinya said. "What!" Koji said as, he couldn't believe it. "Teteinya, where are you?" a 16-year old girl said as, she walked down the stairs and saw Teteinya. She was really tall with dark brown hair, bangs that covered her whole forehead that was tied in a ponytail. She had dark brown eyes and wore blue turtleneck, red gloves on her hands, green cargo pants and red zip on boots. "Sanya! 8-year old Teteinya said as, she ran up to her. "Oh that's my big girl!" the girl named Sanya said as, she picked up and threw her in the air and caught her, laughing and smiling.

"Teteinya, who is that?" Koji asked. Teteinya sighed sadly as, she saw Sanya and herself so happy. "My older sister, Sanya" Teteinya answered as, she to hold back tears. Then, the scene suddenly changed to the park. "Hey this is park, I use to go with…" Koji didn't finish his sentence as, he saw himself when he was eight, walking by the sandboxes. "That's me when I was eight!" Koji said as, he fell down. Koji got up and was crying. Then all of a sudden, someone picked him up. "Aw, that's okay Koji" the tall boy said as, he wiped away his tears. The boy was tall like Sanya but had short black hair, magenta eyes and blue tiger stripes that covered his cheeks. He wore a yellow shirt over a red long-sleeve with a hood on it. He wore brown gloves, blue pants and blue sneakers. "There that's all better" Krei said with a smile. Little Koji smiled back as, he gave him a hug.

"Who's that?" Teteinya asked as, Koji had a faraway look as the scene disappeared. "My older brother, Krei" Koji answered as he tried to hold back tears.

Then the scene changed back to Teteinya's house as, they saw the same flashback, Chentatsumon had. "Kora…" Teteinya said as, tears fell like waterfalls.

Awwwwwwwwwwww, a wittle Koji and a wittle Teteinya! Anyways…

Review please! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I only own my characters!

Now let's get on with the story!

Chapter 6

He Knew

Teteinya and Koji watched little Teteinya and Kora, play together in the sand. Teteinya was starting to cry as she wiped away the tears. " Teteinya what's wrong?" Koji asked as, he looked at her face and wiped away her tears. "Why is Kora doing this?" Teteinya asked him. "Kora?" Koji asked. "When I last fought Chentatsumon, I saw an old friend of mine named Kora inside, inside the dark heart of Chentatsumon " Teteinya said as, she looked at the two happy girls. "But why is she so angry at you?" Koji asked. "Well…" Teteinya started as, the scene changed. The scene was now in a hospital room. Teteinya and Koji saw little Teteinya standing next to a hospital bed with a sick Sanya in it. "Sanya please don't go" little Teteinya said as, she grasped Sanya's hand. "Teteinya don't cry" Sanya said weakly as, she wiped away her tears. "My time has come and now you will be the older sister in the family" (A/N Takuya's mom was pregnant with Shenya) Sanya said. Her blood was going down and she was running out of time. "Teteinya promise me one thing" Sanya said weakly. "Anything" Teteinya said. "Make the right decisions in life, Teteinya" Sanya said before she died. Little Teteinya cried as, she knew her sister was gone. Teteinya was only eight years old.

Teteinya started to cry again as, she remembered that day. Then, the scene changed and they saw Koji there with his older brother Krei. "I don't have much time left, Koji" Krei said. "Before I go I need to say something to you" Krei said. "What is it?" Koji asked. "Make the right decisions in life, Koji" Krei said before he died. Little Koji said as, he started to cry. Koji started to cry as, the scene disappeared. "So that's what he meant he meant that were alike then we think" Koji said as, he remembered what Takuya said. "He knew that we lost our older siblings and told us the same things" Koji said as, he walked up to a tear stained face, Teteinya. "And ever since that day, I've never had any friends" Teteinya said. The scene changed as, they were at the Shibuya station.

"Why are we here?" Koji asked as, they looked around. They saw Teteinya running up to the elevators. "It's the day I left for the Digital World!" Teteinya said as, she saw Kora chasing her. "Teteinya wait!" Kora called as, she tried to catch up with her. Kora wore a black and pink t-shirt, pink cargo pants and white suede shoes. "Leave me alone!" Teteinya cried back. Teteinya started running after herself. "Teteinya where are you going!" Koji cried as, he saw her running. "To change what happened!" Teteinya answered back as, she kept running. Koji started following her. "She can't change the past!" Koji thought as, he kept running after her.

What does Teteinya mean to change what happened?

Figure it out in the next chapter! Bye!

Please Review!


End file.
